


Welcome Home

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia comes home to an interesting mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

When Russia walked into his home, after coming back to America from Russia, he wasn't at all surprised by what he found. The front room was covered in ripped pieces of paper, scissors laid on the coffee table where torn apart booklets of construction paper resided. The colorful paper was accompanied by tossed about crayons and tape rolls. The paper seemed to trail around the house, going in two directions one to the kitchen the other the living room in the back. The Russian nation sighed and set his belongings down and took off his shoes before he followed the trail to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as much a mess as the front room. The kitchen table had glue bottles and glue sticks laying on it next to plates that had half-finished lunches on them. The bulk package of paper towels was ripped open and many of the rolls were missing their cardboard centers. The foil was also open and pieces of it riddled the table and the floor. Ivan quirked a brow at the mess and after obtaining a drink of water continued on; following the paper trail to the living room.

On the way back to the room he found a pile of newspapers in the hallway, which normally sat in their basket. He stepped over the pile of papers and moved on to the living room to find more interesting things.

He found a large box decorated to look like a space shuttle and a smaller one labeled ISS in scratchy writing. He noticed the walls and furniture had pieces of construction paper taped to them that labeled them as planets. He chuckled at seeing the planet names from Mars to Vulcan to Anya and Allen's Planet. He smiled at seeing the signs and laughed again as he noticed the glass sliding back door had a sign reading: 'Inter-Dimensional Portal'. But the most amusing thing in the room was the three sleeping forms sprawled out in the sunlight coming from the sliding door.

The proud United States of America was painted blue with black antennas from an old Halloween bug costume. He laid on his back with one of their children sprawled across his back and the other laid under his arm that draped over their stomach. The fraternal twins were dressed in shorts and t-shirts with foil wrapped around their bodies haphazardly. Both donning newspaper samurai helmets and barely holding onto the cardboard tube light-sabers.

Russia chuckled at the sight and crouched down to them to remove the foil from his five year old son then his daughter, who stirred from her sleep. Her blue violet eyes cracking open a little and a faint smile coming to her face.

"Welcome home Papa," she said softly before sleep took her again.

"It is good to be home, sunflower."

Ivan patted her head gently then kissed her forehead then did the same to his other son and his lover. When he pulled back he looked around the room smiling at the game the three where playing and marveling that nothing seemed to have been destroyed while he was away. He debated whether or not he should clean up the house and check on the cats, but he let out a yawn and effectively decided a nap was better. No matter how many times he flown in a plane he would never get used to it or the jet leg that came with going overseas.

He took off his suit jacket and tossed it onto the couch then moved his son to lay next to his twin on the floor. Alfred gave a groan as the five year old was lifted off of him and shifted in his sleep. He cracked open a drowsy blue eye to see Ivan get down onto the floor and lay down with them, draping his own arm over his son.

"Welcome home," said Alfred breathily as he watched Ivan get comfortable. He reached out and took the other man's hand then went back to sleep. Ivan felt like his heart would fall out by the action and just the pure happiness he felt with having a family. He squeezed Alfred's hand and closed his own eyes as he replied:

"It is good to be home, Fredka."

* * *

***Reviews Welcomed!**


End file.
